NaruXHina Deadly Drug chapter two
by YomeYumeYome
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only own Akira Tsume and the story.


"The sun was setting, and the street lights were beginning to brighten, as I walked to the apartment. Opening the door, I almost fell on the floor to the sight in the kitchen. It was shocking and expected, yet I couldn't bring my self to crying, or screaming for help."

---~---

The feeling of being scared turned into a numb smile across my face. I didn't have any thought to why I was smiling, and I knew it couldn't be real. That what I was seeing was true horror. I, laughing now, was staring at the dead bodies of my only family. Neji, and the little girl, Hanabi, must have been beaten. 'W- why am I laughing?!' i thought, hastily, continuing my fun, laughter. I'd sound horrible, with the insane laugh. I had now been crying, and screaming for someone's help. Maybe a neighbor, or someone would explain what went on while I was gone.

I felt a slight jerk on my shoulder and looked up to see one of my close friends, Ino Yamanaka. She told me I was screaming while I fell asleep. I of course had not noticed it. The blond girl, wearing a blue shirt that said "Roses are red", turned to me to ask me what was wrong. She turned around, and walked out, disappointed that I'd said nothing.

I was now on my way home, this time fully awake, when I noticed Akira, sitting in the train, once more. I started thinking she was stalking me, getting ready to set a trap, to end my life for once and for all. 'Would such an innocent girl really do that...?' I had to repeat this question many times, before I would believe it. She looked over at me, the same way the two other girls looked. Her eyes were completely red, and looked as if to be hypnotized. The blank stare between us had stopped, as I was getting of the mobile. I looked back up at her through her window, and with her worried face, she looked at me too.

Opening the door, shaken from the nightmare, I slightly slid through the door, checking if it had actually happened to them. I was worried, from the Tsume's look at me, but I was more scared for my family who would think I was going crazy, if I were to tell them the dark things that were happening lately. Hanabi, cooking a new dish, turned and smiled.

"Hi, niichan." Looking at my sister, now concentrating on a small television screen set up in the kitchen wall. I thought about why these strange things were happening to me, and what would happen if I would ignore the 'signs'. But more importantly, I thought about what would happen to him... . I was hoping I could ignore it, when the girls were staring at me with death glares. Yet I couldn't, I was thinking about it to hard. Sighing, I went to my room, turning my laptop on.

I also had my television on, turned to the news, which usually never had anything interesting on. I turned to see the screen a few times, listening to my computer music. With all my surroundings and the noises, I'd still concentrated on Akira, and the worried look she had given me. 'was it a sign...?' I thought, 'why was she so worried?'. I thought I should keep track of all the strange things that had happened. I took out a dark gray note book with the words "Agenda" on it, and wrote the signs down, trying to keep up with it. The dark red ink, which was now covering the page with cursive hand writing, and quick sketches, took up most of the hour I spent in my room. Soon, I would be done with the page I was filling up with the stories and drawings.

When I was done with my notebook, I set it on my desk and left the room. Moments later, when I walked in, it had been knocked onto the floor with a message in red ink. I tried to read what it had said, but the cursive ink was to sloppy and far away. As I got closer I could slightly read the words "Meet me by the school, Hina-chan.". I could only imagine it was Naruto, since his handwriting was so messy. He must have wrote in during class when I wasn't looking on Friday. I thought a while, and remembered I didn't have the agenda with me that day.

The date said to go at around 7 PM to the appointed place, and I was already at the door to my house. "I'm going to a friends' house, Hanabi, behave yourself while I'm gone. I wont be so long. Maybe 'till 10 o'clock, ok?", I said as I was walking out the door "Don't forget to lock the door after I leave, Neji.".

I arrived with a slight smile, and the blush that never left my face around him. As I thought no one was showing up, no one was around me. I frowned and looked down, to see a shadow above mine, combining them. I quickly looked up at the boy in front of me, smiling his mile-wide grin. "So you read my note, eh?" He chuckled. "The last time I told you to come, you didn't bother reading the damn paper" He said looking toward the ground, laughing a bit. "I'm actually happy you came, Hina-chan."

"M- my... My name is Hinata. Sorry, I just don't like it when people call me Hina-chan... I mean, if you want you can call me that, it's just..." I was interrupted by him covering my mouth, no longer smiling, but now looking as if he were mad.

"Don't talk...They'll hear you. Come with me, Hinata." He took my hand, blushing but serious. He took me behind a big building, that read the words "West Hill Asylum". The blond boy opened the door, sighing. "I can't believe I'm showing you this. You don't know me. But I know you, Hinata Hyuga.", his voice had a horrible tone to it. His eyes widened and he frowned deeper than before. "I want you to meet my friends, and see that you may not want to stick around..", he said, his tone changing to a happier mood.

"Why me? why not someone else?" My eyes were fixed on his, staring at each other, we both blushed. He sighed, and looked at me, once again staring into my velvet eyes.

"Rather you, than that annoying Akira..." He replied, still slightly blushing.

"I thought you were friends with her... she scares me. She was staring at me when I got off the train yesterday for work, and again earlier. She seemed worried, Naruto-" He cut me off, once again, this time with his lips.

"I told you to shut up, they'll hear you, you idiot..." He said, watching my face turn burning red. He grunted and frowned, pulling a large lever down. "Don't say a word, got it? Or do you want THAT to happen again, Hina-chaaaan?" Of course he would tease me, seeing my face deep red now. I forgot I had my note book with me in my bag. I pulled it out and began writing what the boy did. "What are you doing, Hinata?" He ask, confused.

"Keeping an agenda of all the weird things happening to me. like the kiss. and the asylum!" I changed the subject quickly so I wouldn't have to worry about blushing more than before. He laughed, and pulled my hand inside to a very large hallway of many doors. I tried counting, but there must have been 100, possibly more. "where are you taking me, Uzumaki?" I managed to say. "I thought your friends were here. I don't see anyone..." Our lips met again, passionately.

"You must really like me, Hina-chan, I mean 'Hinata'. Or you wouldn't talk so much." He blushed, and smiled. "Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura and the res are about to come too. Just sit down, and don't talk, dammit."

Just then, five figures appeared, staring at Naruto and I. The same blue haired boy, and pink haired girl, standing in the train were there. I saw Temari standing next to a tall brown haired boy, that I had seen walk around the school reading. She looked at me and made a hissing noise. "Temari, calm down." The boy said. "It's not like she's a threat..." He said, scratching a part of his arm with widened eyes.

"Oh? You don't think Naruto showing her OUR hide out isn't a threat? what if others start coming here too?!" She shouted back. "Why don't you just listen to me, Shikamaru? I've been here longer than you." He was still itching, pretending not to pay attention to her. "And stop scratchin' for a sec-" She was staring at him, confused.

"Don't forget now, Temari. Just calm down, dammit. You're becoming a drag..." He finally stopped scratching, and sat on his knees. "Who's she?" He said staring. I couldn't help but stare back, there was something about his eyes that scared me. I blinked and looked again, into his confused eyes. "What...? What do you want? stop staring." I thought I saw an image. a moving image, like a screen. "Seriously, Naruto, your girlfriends staring at me." I looked as if there was a suicidal video of the boy in his own eyes. I blinked once more to see if it stopped. His eyes were no longer dark brown, but now a hazel, and the image changed from him to someone I could not make out. He was staring at my eyes now.

"I... W- what's with you're eyes?" I asked, shyly. "They changed from brown to hazel, and..." When I'd said that, his eyes changed once more, from hazel to green. "Now...they're green...Whats going on, Naruto-kun?" He kissed me for, what I thought was the last time, trying to keep me quiet.

"Shut up." Temari was looking at him, confused. "Temari was right, she may be a threat to this place- riiight, Sasuke...?" Shikamaru had started scratching his arm again. He sighed and walked toward the girl calling to him "hmmm?".

"No need to be rude to the new one, Shika-kun. And I said stop scratchin' dammit!" She was shouting again. "When will you learn...? guy's are such idiots. I have proof." She was now pointing at her boyfriend, who was sitting next to her, itching until his arm was red, and slightly bleeding.

In a whispered tone the blue haired boy, Sasuke said "Why did you bring her here, you idiot...She'll get us all in trouble. If you mess up once, we're dead, you know how Akira-sama gets."

"yeah yeah yeah, Sasuke! I know! no need to be quiet anymore, guys. Akira's out eating with someone." The blond came over and semi-hugged me from the side, making me blush, as always. "I think we should go to sleep though, you never know when Tsume-chan will get back." he said.

"I promised my family I would be back at ten PM... It's eleven, Naruto." He grabbed my hand and took me to one of the many room, where we'd fall asleep. I noticed that Shikamaru and Temari had a room beside ours, and Sasuke and Sakura's across the hall. "Um, Naruto...?" He was taking his shirt off, jumping on his bed, with closed eyes.

"Yeah, Hina-chan? what?" He asked, opening one of his eyes. "what's wrong? You not comfortable sleeping with someone in the same room?" I looked at the many scars across his back, and the bruises. "Hinata!" He shouted, catching my attention instantly. "What's with you?"

"N...nothing, sorry. So, I'm supposed to sleep here?" I sighed. "there's only one bed, Naruto-kun." He blushed, and nodded. 'what is he thinking...? together? in that tiny thing...?' I thought to myself. I took out the journal again, and wrote everything else that had happened. 


End file.
